Detectivestuck
by kichibutt
Summary: Just a thing I started to write after watching Sherlock. Murhurhur. Contains character death. Maybe some NepKat later on. Other hinted ships. Based off canon. Humanstuck.
1. Introduction

Lights flashed on the dead body. The year was 1961 and police tape surrounded the scene.  
"Who's the victim?"  
"Tavros Nitram, age 27. Paralyzed from the waist down, worked as a bartender."  
"Who found him?"  
"Gamzee."  
"Murder weapon?"  
"Medieval lance."  
"Well that's odd." The young female replied.  
"I know, Leijon."

Nepeta Leijon was a 27-year-old detective thriving on the streets of New York working with her partner, Karkat Vantas.  
"Tavros was a good friend." She sighed. The wind swept her dark brown hair across her face. She took a glance at her partner and remembered when they started working together.

"Vantas." Equius called as Karkat shuffled for papers at his desk.  
"Coming, boss."

The raven-haired young man scurried over to Equius' office to see an Asian woman about his age. She was around 5'5, had pale skin and beady dark brown eyes, which matched with her dark hair. She wore a black fedora with small gold lines that intercrossed to make small boxes. Her silver earrings dropped to about her chin line they had small little balls at the end. Her dress shirt had some ruffles at the chest, and she wore a long green skirt. She smiled and waved hello.

"Who the fuck is this?"  
"Nepeta Leijon. She's a close friend of mine, and she's your new partner."  
"I can solve cases on my own."  
"She's one of the best detectives we know of, she will be your partner, and you will treat her with respect!" Zahhak boomed.  
"Equius, calm down," Nepeta said, looking annoyed. "I can work with someone else."

For some reason this angered Karkat. She seemed like she had talent, and she was quite lovely.

"…I'll work with her."

**Author's note: That's about it for now. C: I might not finish this, it depends on what you guys think! R&R! Thanks.**

**-Kichi**


	2. Chapter 2 (REWRITE)

"…I'll work with her."  
"Hm?" Both mumbled. Nepeta was holding Equius' wrist. Karkat was a little glad he said something, or a fight might have broken out.  
'Hopefully I won't lose her like I lost my last partner.' Karkat thought. It was horrible. Blood was everywhere and Karkat didn't even get there in time.

'That's the past.' Karkat repeated to himself over and over again after that day. 'I'll never work with anyone ever again.'

But she was the only exception.

"Good. That's good." Equius mumbled as Nepeta let go and after a bit of awkward silence. "There's a case right now. Robbery. Maybe a murder. You two should go ahead and investigate."

"Alright." They both said, then turned their heads to face each other. Nepeta smiled, Karkat only scowled a bit.

Karkat got up and walked out. Nepeta said goodbye to Equius and went after him. After she stepped out, Karkat was sitting in the back of a car. "Hey tha-"  
"I don't care. Just get in."  
"Fine." Nepeta mumbled as she stepped in the back of the car. She took another look at Karkat. He was pretty good-looking. His messy black hair clashed with his pasty skin. He had very light brown eyes that almost looked red. His black suit complemented him well, too. Maybe, just maybe, Nepeta Leijon had a crush.

"We're here." The driver announced.  
"Fuck you, Ampora." Karkat replied as he opened the door and stepped out, then slammed the car door.  
"Fuck you too, Kar."  
Nepeta opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door. She popped her head into the open passenger window to see the driver. He was a police officer with slightly tanned skin, dark-ish blonde hair that had a darker streak, and a stubbly chin.  
"Could you come with me? I didn't bring my gun and I don't think Karkat likes me that much." Nepeta asked.  
"Sure thing." He smirked, and got up out of the car. Nepeta began walking to the crime scene. "Eridan Ampora, by the way." He said as they stopped walking and entered the house. "Nepeta Leijon." She smiled, and shook his hand. "So, who got robbed?"  
"Sollux Captor."  
"Ah. I heard he almost died."  
"Yeah."  
"So, any idea who did this?" She asked as walked into a room.  
"Yeah, actually." He replied.  
"Oh? Wh-?" She was cut off by the sound of the door locking and the cocking of a gun.

"I did."

Dun dun dun!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK. BACK AGAIN. KICHI'S BACK. TELL A FRIEND.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! School and such, bluh. But it's over for now! Anyway, here!**

"Why?" Nepeta asked, turning around slowly. "Because," he replied, tears brimming his eyes. "I didn't mean to kill her."

"…Kill who, Eridan?"

"She was my friend. I was in love with her. I didn't want to hurt Kan, either."

"Kanaya Maryam? The tailor?"

"Yes. "

"Who did you kill, Eridan? Who were you in love with?"

"F…Feferi Peixes."

Nepeta was shocked. Feferi was a good friend of hers. Her heart continued to hurt when she remembered her glowing smile, her long, flowing hair. How she would almost never stop talking about this guy she liked, a police off-…Eridan.

"Oh my god." Nepeta muttered.

"Please. Please don't tell Karkat. He's one of my best friends and I—"

"How?"

"What?"

"How did you kill her?"

"I was furious about something stupid. They wouldn't agree with me. All I wanted to do was protect them and just join his side, but they wouldn't listen. I had my gun, and Kanaya tried to stop me… the adrenaline made everything fuzzy. I shot Kan, and knocked out Sol. I think I blinded him. Fef started freaking out and jumped toward me, and I pulled the trigger again. I didn't mean to, I swear."

Why was he telling her EVERYTHING? Perhaps he was tired. He didn't want to fight or hide anymore. Nepeta wanted to take the gun out of his hand and shoot him. But…she didn't. She went up to him, took the gun from his hand, unloaded it, dropped it, and hugged him. He started sobbing into her shoulder. "Shh, it's alright. It's going to be alright." She whispered. "Let's go, They're probably looking for us."

"You're not going to tell anyone?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to tell someone. But, not now. You have been through enough stress. But I'm not going to let this slip. You killed my friend, and knowing Kanaya, she will most likely get you before the cops do. Just, be careful." She explained as she let go of him.

"Thank you." Eridan said as he kissed her forehead, wiping his eyes.

**A/N: So I need lots of help writing this! If any writers would like to collab ideas with me, PM me! Thanks~**


End file.
